happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1
right "Happy Trails pt. 1" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This also marks the finale of season one. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy *Petunia *Cuddles *Mime *Sniffles Featuring Roles *Handy *Flaky *The Mole *Generic Tree Friends *Giggles *Toothy HTF's Episode Description School's out and it's time to go home and play! It's no surprise that trouble abounds on the school bus and Lumpy just can't pull it together to save the gang from harm. What happens to our loveable cast? Do they survive? Will they return? Our only cliffhanger episode leaves fans clamoring for more! Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. From drinking juice, to heads sticking out the windows, to enjoying a snack of peanuts, everyone is having a great time. Lumpy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Petunia who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the bathroom. Lumpy yells at her to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. This causes Cuddles' window to fall closed while he is leaning out the window. His body is sliced in two as a result. Mime notices this as he tosses a peanut up into his mouth and, after the bus hits another pothole, starts choking. He fails to get a napping Sniffles' attention, so he tries waving to Lumpy. Lumpy now gets up from the driver's seat, while the bus is still in motion, and goes to yell at Mime. As Mime suffocates, Petunia points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of road with a cliff dropoff nearby. Lumpy and Petunia embrace each other in fear, as Petunia wets herself in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Petunia to lose her balance. She falls on, and gets impaled by, the gear lever of the bus. Lumpy shifts gears, causing the hole in Petunia's torso to enlarge. Lumpy can't get the gears to move where he wants it and, as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff. To be continued... Moral "Keep your Promises!" Deaths #Cuddles is sliced in half when his window falls on him. #Mime chokes to death on a peanut. #Petunia is impaled and slashed by the bus's gear lever. #The bus runs into two birds prior to flying off the cliff. #After driving off the cliff, Toothy is ejected from the bus and it is assumed that he died. (debatable, as it might have been a Generic Tree Friend because a tail cannot be seen on it. If it is a Generic Tree Friend, however, then Toothy definately died, as he was seen in this episode but not in the following episode). #The Mole can be seen through a bus window at the very end, but he doesn't appear in Happy Trails Part 2, indicating he probably did not survive the crash. Goofs #The characters next to the windows change regularly. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled as "Paul Allen". #After Cuddles gets sliced in half, his slippers are not on his feet. #Mime has only one tooth. Later, when Mime chokes and his face becomes violet the one tooth becomes violet too. #At first Sniffles' trunk is in front of his book, but when Lumpy yells at Mime his trunk is behind the book. #After Petunia points out the curving road, none of the regular Happy Tree Friends can be seen seated in the bus besides her and Lumpy. Instead, all of them are generic. #Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles and Mime aren't seen when Petunia wets herself and when Lumpy kills Petunia. #When Lumpy kills Petunia with the clutch, her puddle of urine disappears. #Handy, Flaky, and The Mole are not seen on the bus until the end of the episode, whereas Flippy, Lifty, and Shifty are not seen until Happy Trails Part 2. #When Toothy flies out the window of the bus he has no tail. Trivia #The creators initially intended for this to be the final episode of the series, intentionally ending on a cliffhanger, but were surprised when they were asked to begin a second season of episodes. #This is the first time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally. He would do this again in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Keepin' it Reel and in Something Fishy. #Petunia also had to go to the bathroom in Wingin' It, only that time she didn't wet herself. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1